


Never Stop

by jynx



Series: Let's Make Some Music [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Floof, Fluff, M/M, tooth rotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynx/pseuds/jynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili writes a song</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Stop

Kili hummed softly to Fili's strumming. He had flopped down in the grass next to his brother, both of them always working better when out under the sun. "Who've we got this time?" he asked.

"Some band I've never heard of," Fili said. "They want a love song, which is my specialty, so you get to opine to yourself."

"You going to sing for me?" Kili asked with a smile as he scooted closer to Fili. "Cuz, you know, I can't 'opine' without material."

"I've got the chorus down," Fili said. He kicked out at Kili, knocking him away so Fili could play unencumbered. He cleared his throat as his fingers started moving:

"I’ll never stop trying  
I’ll never stop watching as you leave  
I’ll never stop losing my breath  
Every time I see you looking back at me  
I’ll never stop holding your hand  
I’ll never stop opening your door  
I’ll never stop choosing you babe  
I’ll never get used to you."

Kili stared at Fili for a moment, flushed, mouth hanging open slightly. The reason, of course, why Fili was the one who write the love songs was because he grasped expression and words the right way. Kili was fine with the rest of the emotions and writing but he couldn't do love. He would only be able to show how he loved, never write about it and hope it would do justice.

Fili smiled at Kili as he uncurled from his guitar. "Good?"

"You still get my heart racing, even after all these years," Kili said.

Fili set his guitar aside on the grass and crawled over to Kili, pulling him in for a kiss with his hands cupping the other's face gently. "They're all for you, you know."

"I know," Kili said as he sunk his hands in Fili's long hair. "Right back atcha."

Fili laughed before kissing Kili again and laying them both down in the grass. If the song got put aside for a little bit of time, well. Fili was doing research.


End file.
